Shrouded in Darkness: M Chapters
by Darth Yuthura
Summary: For mature content: I've decided to post M-chapters on their own. These enrich Yuthura Ban's story, but won't detract from the story if viewers choose not to read them. The first one is an erotic scene that I just wanted to exercise my writing skills.


This scene happens after Yuthura Ban had become a Jedi knight in Chapter 30 of Shrouded in Darkness. During the party that followed, Revan tells Yuthura that a package had been delivered to her quarters. No one knows where it came from. What she discovers inside is quite surprising.

Author's comment:

After revising my story, I came to realize that I made Yuthura and Revan's relationship a bit too perfect. I have developed the story too much to change how it escalated, but I have a number of conflicts ahead for both. Before that actually happens, I want to have Yuthura come to a point when she finally feels at peace.

This is my first erotic scene, but I wanted to exercise with the subtle details and to describe what's in a female's state of mind during an intimate moment... I also wanted an excuse to put Yuthura in a metal bikini again. If there are any comments, criticism, or issues, please leave feedback. If you can tell me where I need to improve, I would greatly appreciate knowing of it. Thanks in advance.

------

Chapter 31-A: The Gift

------

With Trevelyan at my side, we found the package outside my quarters. It was gift-wrapped, but there were no tags to indicate who it was from. After setting it on the table, I realized I was half-excited that it was a gift. The other half of me expecting it to be a bomb inside.

"If there were something dangerous inside, scanners would've detected it. It should be safe... unless you want me to open it?" Trevelyan offered.

I glanced up and then started with the ribbons. "No, it's alright. We'll probably look back and laugh at this." I gave a shaky laugh that had nothing to do with humor.

He stood by nervously. "Maybe. Anyone you could think of who'd wish you harm?"

I stopped unwrapping it and just stared at him. That was a pretty loaded question, considering how many Sith I've known.

When he took that into consideration, he added "Who are still alive?"

I supposed that there was nothing to worry about. Anyone angry enough to want me dead were probably already dead, themselves. Still it would have been foolish of me to assume I didn't have enemies. Maybe that package really was a gift? Well it wasn't a bomb, but it was intended to hurt me.

Upon removing the ribbon and lifting the cover off, Trevelyan almost seemed to sigh in relief at the sight of clothing. I took it and lifted the garb to get a better look. It was then that I realized that it was a slave bikini. Disgusted, I chucked it away, only to notice that more was included in the box. At the sight of the slaving collar, I stood up and drew back in horror. Trevelyan didn't have to ask; he knew what it meant. He held onto me and tried to assure me that everything was alright.

"What is this?!" I choked out.

He took one of arms and kept me from backing into the wall behind. "It's alright. Whoever did this can't hurt you. I'll get rid of it."

"No." I extended my arm over his chest and held him back, also using his body as leverage so I could approach the box. "I need to know who sent this." Upon a closer inspection, I recognized it as the collar I wore on Nar Shadaa. There was a document as well, but it was not activated. I reached into the box to draw out the data pad, careful not to touch the collar... any collar would have been bad, but the very same one that trapped me on Nar Shadaa intimidated me greatly.

Upon activating the data pad, I saw a personal message from Faso, the Hutt. Needless to say I was troubled to learn that he found me, even more so that he learned I was a Jedi.

Trevelyan kept silent, letting me deal with it on my own; but I felt the need to speak the words out loud as I read them. "When I discovered that my favorite slave had escaped my service, I was deeply saddened. I'd spent a fortune to track you down, but I can honestly say that it was worth every credit. It's rather ironic. I wouldn't have learned who you were if you hadn't escaped; but now that I do, you are no longer mine to command. But don't you worry, my darling. Soon you will be returned to me. When a Hutt wants something, he will have it. And I want you back..."

Trevelyan stared at me as though a threat had been made against my life. I couldn't explain why, but I wasn't as afraid as I probably should have. I skimmed through a few lines and then read the last segment. "I command you to wear the proper garb and return to your master immediately. I'll forgive everything that's happened up to this point, but if you continue to defy me, you will be severely punished..." I growled in disgust and threw the pad back into the box. "God, what a pathetic Hutt!"

Trevelyan had been surprised at how well I took the ultimatum. The dumbfounded expression on his face seemed more confused than concerned. "Aren't you worried? If I got something like that, I don't think I'd be taking it so well."

"He's bluffing. He wouldn't be stupid enough to actually try to deliver on that threat. Anyone who'd want to capture a Jedi would only be inviting hostilities with the entire Order. No one in the Exchange would allow him to do something like that." I went over to the window and opened it. "And if he really wanted me back, he wouldn't have sent something like this to me. This was all just... I have no idea what was going through his sick mind, but I'm not going to be intimidated." With the Force, I took hold of the box and propelled it through the window.

"What the...?" Trevelyan rushed over to the window, probably worried that the box was going to hit someone down below. We were over a hundred meters above the walkway below, but there weren't any people down there at this time of night. He poked his head back in, unsure as to how to react. "Are you alright?"

I turned around and used the Force to close the window behind him, latching with a loud thud. Trevelyan seemed more jumpy than I, as the noise startled him into twisting around; and then completely around to get back to me. And so I answered "Of course. Nothing wrong. Why do you ask?"

He opened his mouth as though to say something, but then figured to himself that it may have been good that I weren't intimidated by Faso's surprise. "I guess... I thought you... Are you alright?"

"You already asked me that. My answer hadn't changed in the last five seconds. After being intimidated by the prospect of slavery my whole life, I thought you'd be happy that I'd overcome it."

He looked around and figured something was wrong. "Don't you think you're taking this a bit too lightly?"

"How should I take it? There is nothing else that I can do, so the best thing is to not always be looking over my shoulder. Faso can't do anything to me, so I won't be intimidated by him. That's what I'm doing."

He seemed to take my newfound courage a bit differently than I expected. It may have been that I surprised him, as he usually would be there comforting me in difficult times. He probably had expected me to be in emotional turmoil, which was clearly absent. Maybe he should have just been glad for me.

While I was on the opposite side of the room, his eyes were drawn to the outfit that I had thrown on the floor a moment ago. I would have thrown that out the window as well, but had tossed it away and simply missed it. When I turned around, I saw him examining the outfit, probably creating a mental picture of me in it. When our eyes met, his looked as though they were about to fall out of their sockets. Then he washed away those thoughts and gestured with it. "I assume you meant to throw this out as well. Might I suggest that you simply put it in the garbage chute this time? I don't think we should litter."

I slowly walked over to him and smiled in a very jocular way. "You're so transparent. I know exactly what's going through that little mind of yours. You want me to put this on."

He sneered and shot back "Absolutely not! I wouldn't seriously think that." His expression went from utterly serious to a more playful smile. He tossed the outfit on the floor and wrapped his arms around me. "I was actually thinking that nothing on at all would be more appropriate for you."

I moved my head to his ear. "That might be fun. You know where the bedroom is." I opened the door and nudged him in. "You make yourself comfortable. I'll be there in a few moments."

*****

I always hated the kinds of outfits that Hutts clad their slaves in because their main purpose was to demean the victim and because they left little to the imagination. The dancer's bikini that Fasa sent me was no exception. Trevelyan would never ask me to wear it, but I wanted to it he enjoyment it. Before advancing into the bedroom, I quickly stripped myself of my normal garb and slipped into the revealing outfit... okay, very revealing outfit.

I couldn't explain why, but it actually didn't feel as humiliating as I remembered to wear such garb. Maybe that was the first time I was ever happy to decorate my body for someone who's enjoyment mattered. Maybe it was because I took something meant to humiliate me and used it for something special. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help noticing how tightly I had clenched my fists at the sight of me. I looked just as I had when I was with Fasa, but I calmed myself by remembering that no Hutt would see me like that again.

When I stood by the door to the bedroom, I actually had to admit that I was excited. I had taken that outfit and found I wore it proudly. If I could go that far, maybe I could even play my role as slave. That would probably have startled Trevelyan and made him very uncomfortable... sounded like fun. Using the Force to dim the lights, I slid the door open strolled in casually. "What would you have of me... Master?" He swung himself around and fought to hide his smile, but became uneasy when I sat right next to him. I gestured to myself by shrugging my shoulders. "What do you think?"

It probably made him more tense when I rested my leg upon my opposite knee and extended my foot across his lap, watching it as though it were a venomous snake. That expression made the whole thing worthwhile! Finally he raised his eyes to my face and gestured to my breasts. "What's this?"

I chuckled very lively. "You wanted to see me in it. I know that you wouldn't have asked me, so I did it myself. What do you think?"

After a VERY long inspection of me, Trevelyan brushed his hand over the ridged metal clasp that held the bra over my breasts. The texture and shape of the top piece of the costume was designed in a way to draw males to want to touch. Maybe it was something about the feel of flesh against an artificial texture which had an alluring sensation to the hand. When his hand had moved down to my rib cage, he finally said something. "It certainly brings out your more... dazzling features."

I actually giggled... I never giggled. The truth was that I actually had been quite flattered to see that mesmerized expression on his face. I looked down and nearly blushed, laughing. "It certainly leaves little to the imagination."

His hand went from the top piece of the outfit and rubbed it along my midriff, circling around my naval once or twice; but as his fingers fell upon the lower piece, he immediately pulled his hand away. The bikini bottom embraced my thighs tightly, like a snake coiled around its victim. I suppose that the coldness of the metal, a sharp contrast to my warm skin, brought his mind around to what it meant to its wearer. Maybe he thought of himself much like a Hutt, becoming excited at the sight of someone he loved suddenly becoming a sex object.

After turning his gaze away, Trevelyan stood up and wondered what the hell was wrong with him - his thoughts, though I didn't know that at the time. He probably wanted to block out what he felt in those few moments.

"Alex..." That wasn't how I normally addressed him; that was a more significant thing for me to call him by his first name. "Alex, it's alright. I wanted to wear this."

He twisted his entire body around, pivoting on both feet, probably to avoid looking at anything below the neck. When our eyes met, he tilted his head back and raised his left elbow slightly. It wasn't as overtly apparent as putting one's hand in front of their eyes to cover an unwanted sight, but he blocked everything below my neck with his biceps. Guilty, he retorted "No, it wasn't... I didn't mean for you to think that I would have wanted you in that, that... thing."

Although I was appreciative that he respected my feelings, I wasn't offended or embarrassed enough to hide behind his arm. I gently pulled him around, but even then I had to force his head towards me. "You didn't ask me to. Fasa ordered me to, but I'm not his to command..." I was about to say 'not anymore,' but I was still a bit too proud to admit that I actually did for a time. And I supposed that I spoke the truth enough to end the statement there.

He shook his head. "No, I should have just thrown that out the window as you did the collar. I knew it was demeaning to you and shouldn't have let my imagination get the better of me."

I stepped back to give him the full view and gestured to myself. "Do you think I feel humiliated right now? I actually feel very confident to be wearing this."

Then he looked at me as though I've lost my mind. "Am I missing something? Just a few days ago, you were traumatized by Fasa, and now that he's made a threat on your life... you act as though none of it matters?!"

Calm and stern, I answered. "Of course it matters, but I can't let such creatures scare me into submission."

He approached and stared at my chest for a moment before coming up with another reason to object. "But... why are you wearing this? Doesn't it bring back memories of what it was like for you to be treated as a sex toy? You've told me some pretty nasty stories about Omeesh... I wouldn't want you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

I wrapped my arms around him and laid a heavy kiss upon his lips. Slowly withdrawing, our breaths being shared, I whispered to him. "I know you wouldn't. Omeesh made me wish I were dead. You gave me the chance to live. I would not have put this on for a Hutt, but I would give my life to protect yours."

He looked as though about to reject the offer, but I placed my fingers upon his lips to silence him.

"But since it doesn't seem likely that it will ever come to that, I want to give you something that I would not trust anyone else to have." I pulled myself away and gestured to myself. "My flesh is yours to do with as you desire."

He looked at me, confused. "Wait... are you saying you want me to be your master or something?"

"Uh... not exactly." I sat down upon the bed. "It's probably not the same as a life debt, but I think it's something you could accept. What I'm saying is that I will do whatever you want for your... personal gratification. During these times together, you are the master and I'll do whatever you ask of me. You do not hold back."

He looked at me with a strange sense of caution. Part of him wanted it to be a mutual kind of arrangement, but it also seemed an offer he couldn't refuse. He then sat on the bed next to me. "Can't we just... go along as we had before? That's... very kind of you to offer, but I would rather..."

I smiled sharply. "Then that's what I'll do." Then I stood up and leaned over him to place my forehead on top of his head. That gave him a very pristine view of my breasts. "But if you should ask for more..." Then I pulled him to his feet and whispered into his ear. "...my flesh is yours to do with as you will."

It was about a moment later that I felt him stroking my lekku. That got me panting with anticipation. "I don't know. I could be a very harsh master. Are you sure you're up to it?"

Gasping with pleasure as he brought a very sporadic stroke to my left lekku, I answered with utter certainty. "Yes. Do your worst."

He moved that hand to the back of my head and forced another kiss from me. I felt his other message against my midriff and slowly down to the gold bottom piece, which felt more like a lock around my waist than an article of clothing. When he broke the kiss, I had been swept off my feet.

******

Rather I was tripped up so that I would fall into his waiting arms. It wasn't his intent, but it pinched my right lekku in between my neck and his arms in an uncomfortable way. He quickly got me to the bed and started babbling about how sorry he was to mishandle me. When I thought he wouldn't stop, I put my hand over his mouth and stared him directly in the eye, silently telling him that it was alright. When I finally let go, I smiled sarcastically. "If you're going to act like a Jedi, then this isn't going to be very fun. Just let yourself go."

A long moment of locking our lips was broken by the childish giggling I let out. He had started tickling me and I found I couldn't hold back, not even a little. There was a thing about such moments when one was so at peace that the slightest stimulation could make that person smile and forget everything else in that moment. He continued until I lacked the energy to laugh any more.

Almost completely out of breath, he started peeling off his cloths. I quickly rolled off the bed and threw him into a nearby chair, surprising him with such a sudden gesture. He looked at me as though he had done something wrong, but then I grabbed his cloak and drew myself to his ear. "Would you rather that I do the honor of undressing you?"

Trevelyan whispered back "That might be fun."

I started by peeling off his cloak. "Yes, think of it like a reverse strip dance." Every article of clothing involved something where I put myself on his lap, or having my breasts and lekku in front of his face. When there were no more clothes to remove, he had me lay on the bed so he could 'have some fun removing mine.'

With myself sprawled across the bed, I found there certainly were some... interesting things that he wanted to do with me. He rather liked playing with the outfit more than my body, but he did really like my exposed midriff. He felt his way along each of my ribs, down to my diaphragm, and down to my naval before going along the edge where warm flesh and cold metal abruptly met.

He thoroughly examined the bra which clasped with my breasts and the gold plate below that concealed my more... forbidden features. Both pieces of the bikini were form-fitted to my body. Fasa, having taken my measurements, must have had it custom-made for me while I was his prized dancer. But since I had escaped his slimy grasp, he would never know what he was missing. Trevelyan certainly seemed to like it, so I suppose I could be thankful for the gift.

Listen to me... the Hutt sent me a slave's bikini to humiliate me and there I was wearing it. But if he wanted me to feel humiliated, I could honestly say that I wasn't. I found that clothes could really make an intimate experience more interesting. For some reason, having your clothes removed by someone else was much more exciting than doing it yourself. Or was it the other way around? The more elaborate or unusual the garb, the more interesting the experience.

I felt his delicate fingers against the edge of the gold plate around my waist as they felt their way under the metal and between my legs. It was very peculiar how the bikini was so ridged and unyielding. Any normal outfit was made of a tensile material that adhered to the wearer, but it was my flesh that had to conform to the metal. It was hard to describe, but I liked the sensation of his hand where it was. The lower portion of the outfit was tighter around my waist than before, but sharing it with someone else's flesh between my skin and the metal seemed less confining.

He certainly got a better appreciation for how uncomfortable slave garb could be. Form always came at the expense of comfort, but a dancer had to be able to perform for her master as well. "Is it supposed to be this tight?"

"It has to be. Any looser, and it might slip off." I gripped the front metal plate between my thumbs and index fingers, wriggling it to show how firmly against my flesh the lower piece was. The metal plate in front was suspended by two metal loops at my sides, undulating above my hips and then curving down to link with the rear plate. A narrow strip of fabric that extended between my legs, not visible, was the only elastic material to not restrict the wearer's leg flexibility. Between that strip and the metal plates was a layer of silk that went down just below my knees.

After examining my body again, he moved his hands along my midriff again, but brought his head above mine. "Are you sure you're alright with this? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

I took those hands and intertwined our fingers. "I have no issues with modesty. It's the humiliation and demeaning part that bothers me."

He rested his head against my flesh to listen to my breathing. I rather liked the feel of his hair, a texture that I rarely get a chance to have against my skin. "Well doesn't this remind you of those days? The way you tossed that collar away, I thought you would've thrown this thing away as well."

I sat myself up, gesturing Trevelyan to get on the bed next to me. "That's different. The only thing the collar does is restrain and punish the victim. It does nothing else." I gestured to myself. "What I hated about this outfit more than anything was that it had the opposite effect. The only thing worse than angering Omeesh to me was alluring him. I remember his... horrible laughing and wondering whether it was better to spend the night with him, or in the chastisement chamber."

He took a hold of my chin and gently brought my head to face his. "Then take that damn thing off. I love you and I don't want you to be miserable." He started to remove the top piece, but couldn't quite figure out how to unclasp it.

I held his wrist and gently pulled it away. "No, it's alright. I have no reservations about alluring you with it." I unclasped the top piece, exposing my breasts. "Or we can just get on with it."

His pupils dilated and those hands were drawn to them. My eyes were drawn to the same peaks which seemed to soar above the landscape of my midriff, watching as his fingers as they caressed them ever so lightly. His finger tips trailed around the nipples, but not to stroke my breasts. It was then that his eyes met mine. "Is there something I could ask of you? If it's okay?"

I held my hands together, my biceps pressing against my breasts in the process. "Yes, anything."

"Could I see you dance?"

I actually wasn't sure I could do it again; dancing was almost as painful a reminder of Fasa as that shock collar. "I'm sorry, but that's something I had no proficiency at. The only Twi'lek who can't dance... I was an embarrassment to my parents."

His disappointment became very apparent, but then he hid it from me. It was like he really knew that I was a dancer, but that I was lying to him. I suppose that I never really told him, but he somehow didn't expect me to say something like that. Then I thought about all those times I performed for Omeesh against my will, and there I was refusing a friend's request.

I started by raising my leg in a high-kick fashion and placed it on his shoulder. Frozen, as if a gun were pointed at him, Trevelyan nearly fell off the bed. "You really do trust me. That was the most bogus thing I've ever said in my life." I lowered my leg and refastened my bra. "You'll never see a better dancer in your life, bub."

*****

Before I sat him in a chair, he put some shorts on. He probably had issues with modesty, himself, but I actually was glad that he did. There was just something about having the Dark Lord completely naked that just didn't seem right. Shorts... great way to show off his physique. Anything beyond that didn't flatter him. Besides, I thought of a great joke. "Appreciate it. Wouldn't want to worry about impaling myself on something."

He sorta looked down and then we both had an outburst of laughter... the kind I never thought I could let out. And with that, I did for him what I've only done for the cruelest of creatures in the galaxy. Seeing the look of awe in his eyes as I prepared myself really made me smile.

I couldn't explain why, but all his excitement seemed to make all those memories from Sleheyron worth having lived. As I danced faster and with greater intensity, I found that there was nothing about my life that I would want to lose.

Those years of torment and fear on Sleheyron. The sadness of turning my back on the Jedi and Alfred. The terrible things I'd done as a Sith Master. The remorse of having let myself become the evil I sought to destroy. All happened for a reason and they were what inevitably brought the two of us together. Maybe that was another way of saying that I was glad to be Yuthura Ban: Jedi knight. I would not have wanted anything else in my life to be any different than it already was. All those memories were a part of me and it was me he loved. It was only for someone I loved that I would dance with all my heart.

For several minutes, I danced with only my skill and no Force power. It may not have been the greatest in the galaxy, but it was a show of great skill and what I was most proud of. After finishing with a complex move, I ended the routine with my lekku dangling behind my head and slowly extending myself backwards until they touched the floor. When it seemed that nothing could be better, disaster struck.

-----

Without warning, the top piece of my costume spontaneously come undone. The weight of my breasts and the odd position I was in almost seemed as though it snapped off and tumbled across my face before landing on the floor. It caught me by surprise that I lost all concentration and landed on my back.

When Trevelyan started laughing, I knew he was responsible... the dirty Kath hound. Obviously he used the Force for such a petty thing as unfastening my bikini top while I was gracious enough to perform for him. Before I could protest, he bust out with an overly exaggerated threatening tone. "What a pathetic display! You're a miserable excuse for a Sith!"

When I realized it was just a joke, I just laid on my back with him looking down upon me. "How dare you insult the Dark Lord of the Sith! Failure in punishable by death!"

He was so amusing that I laughed like a little girl. "I can just imagine what the others would think if they saw us, Sith Lord and Sith Master, rolling around in the Jedi Temple!" I continued laughing.

Those words seemed to impact him more than I had intended. He actually looked off into space... well the other side of the room, and seemed to have to think about the question. By about the time I stopped smiling, he dropped to his knees and brought his head above mine, which was upside-down from my perspective. "I don't care what they would have thought. They're all dead. Those that didn't fight to the end... their opinions wouldn't matter to me anyway, as they weren't worthy to be Sith."

That caught me as a surprise. It was almost as if it were... no. Revan was destroyed and it was still Alex Trevelyan above me. Still I had a reason for my comment that he didn't understand. "I was actually referring to the other Jedi. Imagine if Vrook knew what were doing. How would he react?"

He smiled and stroked my forehead as if to silently say it wouldn't matter.

I rolled around so I could sit opposite to him on the floor. "Alex... I wanted to say was how thankful I am that you entered my life."

He shook his head and waved his arm at me so I'd stop. "Enough of that. We've been through that already."

I gently shook my head. "There's more. That Sith Lady back on Korriban... she would have hated the person she'd eventually become. I just want you to know that I'm more happy now than I ever thought possible. We Sith give up so much without ever realizing what we've lost. And all that power is such a meager consolation if your only drive is to seek more." I looked down at myself and folded the white fabric from the lower part of the bikini over my leg. "I'm half-naked, wearing slave garment, acting on my animal instincts, deeply in love with a deposed Dark Lord who used the Force just so that he could get a good look at my breasts."

He spent a long moment appreciating them, not diverting his eyes as he made a speech. "A few months ago, while we were searching for the Star Forge, we encountered a protostar cluster. A swirling mass of color against a perfectly black background. A shroud of glowing clouds and burning sky." Finally, he lifted his head to address me. "It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen... until I saw these."

I folded my arms over defiantly to cover those... sacred things. "Yes, and they're mine. If you want them, you'll have to take them by force."

He took a different position, gently pushing me on my back, and then set himself over my midriff. This time with his head in the right position, he hovered over me. "That might be fun, but I was hoping for a more... subtle solution."

I chuckled and rolled my head to the side. "Just like Revan. You know the answer is quite simple."

He jokingly spoke into my ear. "Let me see them."

I opened my eyes and raised my head to meet his. "No. Try again, buster."

He looked at me, puzzled. "Oh, you want me to beg?"

"You could, but it won't do you any good."

He placed his hands on the floor just above my shoulders, as if to intimidate me. "You just said your body was mine to do with as I pleased."

I smiled sharply. "There's a catch. Please get off of me."

"Naturally." He shrugged his shoulders and did as he was told, rising to his feet.

I rolled back to my feet and held myself still for a few seconds with no exchange of words. I then smiled and let my arms down, throwing myself into those of the former Dark Lord. "You don't order me; ask me. Do that and I'll do anything you ask. What do you think of that?"

"I think that you are your own person and anything you do is your own choice. So if you choose to refuse or accept; that's how it will be." I felt his arms trail down my back and on the back of what remained of my outfit.

"That's the best answer I've ever heard." I brushed those arms aside and shoved him back into the chair. "How about another dance? You won't even have to ask."

He smirked and folded his arms over for the show. "You do whatever you will. So if I don't ask, I..."

"Whatever, just take it easy and I'll show you what happens when you combine dance and the Force into one form." I got in a ready pose, only the lower half of my costume for the next routine.

"You are beyond anything I could've ever dreamed, Yuthura Ban. I can honestly say I had never envisioned such greatness from you."

Before I started, I actually couldn't help but wonder how exactly he meant that. Anyone could have been where I was, any Twi'lek could have performed as I had while only a few couldn't get past the modesty issues. Did he mean that I was a dazzling sex object, or was that compliment about me as a person?

Then I shook my head; it was clear that he meant Yuthura Ban in all that she was. For that, I turned my head and smile at him as if to silently thank him for everything he'd done for me.

For him, I performed an original dance that combined the Force with moves I'd never tried before. A double back flip with a full twist could not be done with skill alone, but it was only one of the many new stunts I amazed him with. After doing a 360 varial cartwheel, he just started applauding. "You are just gorgeous! I love the way you twirl your head tails, your breasts, the skirt... is just astounding! You shouldn't have kept your talent a secret. Why haven't you done this for others?"

I then twisted myself around to show him my exposed breasts. I had meant for it to be done only for him, but I had not expected any place for dance in the Order.

He then added to that "The outfit could've changed."

"I guess that... I never liked dancing. I didn't want to have everyone else urging me to do it."

He gave me a nonplussed look. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself just now."

I looked out into space and realized that I was. "Yes. You appreciated it. I guess that after a decade of alluring Hutts with it, it feels good to do it for someone like you."

"I'll always be there if you want an audience. You can trip over yourself a hundred times and I'll still cheer for you."

"I don't know. This may be the last time I'll ever do it. It'd be a good way to end my... dancing career. I just have one more move... I haven't done it in a room this cramped before, but I'll try."

It was then that I started spinning, my lekku and the cloth at my waist extending almost parallel to the floor, and then I did a Force-assisted jump. As I twirled through the air, I had flipped head over heels and landed back on my feet... all while maintaining the spin. The difficult part of the move involved jumping over him, landing in the right way, and then hopping back over all while not interrupting the spin. That required landing on my feet for only as long as it took to do the second jump. There was no time to orient myself, so I had to coordinate my first jump and spinning so that I could jump back without stopping. If I had been off, it would have just been a matter of ballistics to determine where I'd land.

All of that happened within the course of about four seconds. I vaulted myself over Trevelyan and back in front and despite making a sloppy landing, I managed to regain my balance. While I was still spinning, keeping my head fixed on the ceiling to avoid dizziness, the lower piece of the bikini suddenly unclasped from my waist and had fallen away. Although it happened without warning, I slowed myself down and did my closing pose as if nothing was wrong.

Trevelyan just smiled at me, savoring the sight of a completely bare violet Twi'lek decorated only with tattoos from head to toe. As he stood up and came towards me, I continued holding my pose, waiting for him to take me in his arms. When his eyes were drawn to my lower half, I impersonated what any Jedi would say in that moment. "You should treat your powers with respect! The Force isn't meant to be used to satisfy your boyish fantasies." I gestured to the piece on the floor.

He looked at it for a brief moment and then looked back at where it once was. "What makes you think I'd do something so cruel as that? Maybe you just didn't secure it properly?"

With a childish smirk on my face, I used my finger to lift his chin so he could look me in the eye. "I suppose so. You know, you really shouldn't get such cheap underwear." With the Force, I focused my concentration on the threading along the seems of his shorts so I could unravel them. With those single-threaded patterns they use, someone with a delicate touch could unthread everything in only a fraction of a second.

I had to admit he didn't expect that. It wasn't like ripping off someone's clothes, but having it deteriorate completely without warning. When he brought his eyes back to mine, I couldn't help but chuckle. "Revenge time?" he asked.

"Maybe." I turned to the bedroom and gestured only with my right index finger for him to follow. "Now that you're properly dressed, let's see what you're made of."

Unexpectedly, he grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me around. With his forehead against mine, he spoke like he were giving a declaration of war. "No one who faces the wrath of Darth Revan has lived to tell of it! You'll be in for the fight of your life."

I don't know why, but the whole situation we were in was just the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. I just let my head fall back as I laughed my ass off. He actually had to hold me up, because I would have poured onto the floor if he hadn't.

"What? You think you can handle it?" he asked.

"Uh, Alex... it's rather hard to imagine a Dark Lord in front of me when he's threatening me with his..." I looked down at it. "...little lightsaber there."

He looked very embarrassed at having pretended to be the Dark Lord again. It wasn't in regards to my comment, but rather that he realized how ridiculous it was for him to speak of sex like it were a battle and that he were Revan. It was as though he had to consider whether Alex Trevelyan had returned to grace, or if he would never reach his true potential again.

That wasn't to say he was unhappy with how his life turned out, but there was always some sense of impudence when it came to his former self. As I went into the bedroom, he went into deep thought. It was as though he had incredible power and that he were abusing it. To hear what separated him from Revan was like a slap in the face, reminding him that the the Dark Lord's greatest achievements far surpassed anything he could hope to equal. When I turned around and saw the way he looked at me, I could determine all that.

He slowly drew his lips to mine, our bodies in full contact with one another. "Considering how much of ourselves we give to others, I think we're entitled to keep a few things to ourselves." As he and I locked our lips together, his arms wrapped around me like I were the most important thing in the galaxy.

Despite the ecstasy that followed, I couldn't help feeling that I were holding back Alex Trevelyan from being the Jedi he was meant to be. I never thought of myself as a Jedi before, but I couldn't help feeling it were selfish of me... what I did. I've been told that a Jedi had to be above such things as emotion and love, but I'd never really understood what that meant before.

Jedi had such great power, Revan more than most, and while emotion wasn't the terrible thing most masters claimed it to be, it was still a liability. When I first came to the realization that Revan really loved me, the warm feelings made all the difference in my world. I never even considered the long-term consequences for Trevelyan. Although we thoroughly enjoyed what we shared, I knew that it couldn't last forever.

But there was nothing we could do at that moment except enjoy it for all it was worth.


End file.
